Malec Oneshots And More
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Will have MANY Malec Oneshots, short stories and drabbles. Alec and Magnus. Yaoi, Boyxboy. Love, angst, comfort, etc. Shadowhunters- Rating might change in later chapters-
1. When Did Those Walls Crumble?

Magnus Wonders When Those Walls He Built Crumbled.

Malec Onshots, short stories and drabbles. Will be many chapters. Boyxboy- yaoi

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Shadowhunters. These are for my own entertainment and an other person who LOVES Malec as much as I do. All right's reserved.

Sorry for any mistakes! Will fix when I can!

* * *

Magnus stared at the man in front of him. The man that had somehow claimed his immortal heart and soul, that somehow tore down those carefully built walls he had made to keep that particular feeling from ever clawing it's way back in. Whatever shield he put over his heart had slowly been destroyed by just one person. A shadowhunter by the name of Alec Lightwood.

For years he has kept from falling too deep, from slipping into something he couldn't escape and succeeded. He was able to keep the wall strong and firm. Until now. Magnus could feel them crack and crumble, his thoughts slowly fading into ones of uncertainty, not sure if he should even FEEL. How could someone destroy what he's made to keep from ever loving again? Was it those piercing, hazel eyes that stared into his with an intensity of a blazing fire? Was it his unyielding determination and loyalty to the ones he cared about? Magnus wasn't sure but one thing was for certain, his body froze and his mind shut off as his heart beat sped up. He couldn't avert his attention. His dark orbs held Alec's. For a moment, the room was silent save for his loud heartbeat that he was sure Alec had to hear since his own ears couldn't drown it out.

"Alec." The name left his throat in a soft whisper, a hidden longing for the man he loved.

Alec wouldn't break eye contact. His mouth was formed in a straight line, body straight and still. Sometimes it was hard to read the shadowhunter. His face could hide all the emotions Magnus knew he felt. Whether it was fear, anger, sadness. All of it remained a secret behind a well placed mask and right now the warlock couldn't tell what Alec was thinking. On some occasions it was a blessing, others a curse. He felt for the later because he wanted more than anything to know Alec's thoughts. Even though he had a feeling he knew part of what was going through his mind.

"Alec. I'm sorry. The whole thing was stupid. I should have known it was a trap." Magnus sighed, remembering what happened a few hours ago.

Truthfully, Magnus could still feel the throbbing pain in his side but it was dull enough to be ignored for the most part. He had taken care of the wound well enough for it to be avoidable for awhile. It wasn't that bad and he would heal it later when his magic fully returned. Closing the portal took a substantial amount of magic and left him slightly depleted. When a client came to him enquiring about a job needing done to close a rather nasty portal, Magnus l got straight to it. He didn't think that it was just a trap to try and kill him. The portal was indeed real but it was made by the very client that tricked him. Over three dozen demons later and a fight with his 'client', Magnus closed the portal and summed it up as a job well done. Not without some damage to himself, however.

Alec sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "You could have died Magnus." He finally spoke, low and with a slight bit of anger mixed into his voice.

Magnus nodded and walked over to his table and easily made himself a cocktail. "But I didn't. Alec, I am the High Warlock. I can't be defeated that easily." He turned back to Alec to find his eyes back on him, his expression different than before, more softer. "How did you...?"

"Izzy. She was there. Said she found you right after you killed the guy." Alec moved, walking up to him in slow strides until he stood directly in front of Magnus. "She saw you get hit." Alec's last statement was harder and his gaze more so. Wiith narrowed eyes, he added, "Where?"

Magnus cursed Alec's sister. He wasn't going to question how or why Izzy was there at the moment but he had hoped to keep his injury a secret until it fully healed. It explained why his love suddenly turned up, worried lines and all. It wasn't bad and didn't need to be made into a big deal but he knew how much Alec worried and not just for him but for everyone he loved and cared about. He supposed that's when his walls started to come down. Alec and his devotion. His love.

Magnus flashed him one of his sassy smiles. "Alexander, I am fine." He assured, placing a hand on Alec's arm and giving him a squeeze.

Magnus made to turn around only for his own arm to be grabbed and he was forced back around to face Alec. The moment he met his boyfriends eyes was the moment he saw how concerned Alec was. Alec was frowning. The grip on his arm wasn't harsh but it definitely wasn't gentle. "Alec?"

He was surprised when Alec pulled him close, bringing their faces inches apart. Their lips barely touched but he could feel hot breath against his. For the second time that day, Magnus could feel the unnatural 'thump' of his fast beating heart. Being so close to Alec always ignited something inside him he couldn't put out. A fire of desire, a spark of electricity, flowed through his veins like lava, torching his insides and bringing his blood to a slow boil. He gripped both of Alec's arms, his breathing speeding up. He didn't know how he was able to contain his desires for the shadowhunter when he was this close to him. He swallowed and before he knew it, he was closing the small distance between their mouths and kissing Alec with more passion than ever before.

Alec kissed back, both engaging in a lip lock that was both demanding and passionate. Magnus's skin tingled with every touch Alec made, from the hand being placed to his neck as Alec deepened the kiss, to the one slowly sliding up his shirt, carressing the skin of his torso. He allowed Alec to guide them backwards, a memory of the very first time they made love entering his mind. A magical night it was. It was the first time he got to truly be one with Alec. A memory he will treasure always.

Magnus felt his back hit the door, stopping their advance into the bedroom. He waited for Alec to grab the knob and open the door. Alec pulled back from the kiss so both of them could catch a breath only to kiss Magnus again once the door was open. He continued to guide Magnus back until his legs hit the end of the bed. Alec slowly pushed Magnus back on the bed before breaking the kiss for a second time. He made short work of the warlocks shirt, easily sliding it over his head. If Magnus was thinking straight, which he wasn't seeing how the only thing on his mind was Alec and wanting to continue, he would have thought about the bandages wrapped firmly around his chest. He did, however, notice Alec's gaze going from his face to those bandages.

Alec's brows furrowed. "So here?" He asked, staring hard at the bloody bandage.

Magnus tilted his head, putting two and two together. "Alexander, how devious." He stated, knowing Alec purposely got him into bed and his shirt off so he can see the damage.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Maybe next time show me." It was stated more than asked. "Wait here. Those need changing." With that said, Alec stood and went to get fresh bandages from the first aid kit Magnus always kept in case of emergencies.

Magnus smirked. "Nurse Alec. I like it." He jibbed, getting a heated look from Alec. "It's not that bad. Really."

"I'll be the judge of that." Alec said before disappearing from Magnus's sight.

I do wonder, when it was, those walls completely crumbled, he thought.


	2. That Smile I Love So Much

Magnus Bane Short Drabble-

* * *

Alec doesn't know I watch him every now and then from the corner of my eye. When he's occupied with his duties as a shadowhunter or when he's training, my eyes seem to move in his direction. It's not thought, it's not done with my knowledge. They are drawn to him automatically. Almost like I, the High Warlock, was put under a spell. Maybe Alec has some secret warlock and made some kind of potion that he slipped to me while I wasn't looking so that I became aware of his every move. So that I saw NO ONE else but him. Then again, maybe it was his beauty that I fell so hard for.

Alec, muscular, well built, absolutely hypnotizing, used his fists with power and precision as he punched the bag in front of him. Those muscles pulled, moving under his skin to show their shape and size. Sweat formed, coating that skin in a sparkling image as the light hit Alec just the right way. On his arms, his face, his chest, it rolled down his body. I was transfixed by the sight. He was beautiful but as I watched him train, each punch precise and calculated, I knew, despite all the amazing qualities Alec had, the one I admired most, was that heartwarming smile he sometimes gave me. It was rare and I had only seen it once but I Fell for it immediately.

Alec's eyes suddenly rose, light hazel meeting dark brown, and I smiled at him. I will lie and deny the fact my heart jumped the moment our eyes met, but, I won't deny the fact only Alec could make my chest ache this much. It wasn't the painful ache, either. I wanted him. I wanted everything that made Alec, Alec and as my heart beat increased, I knew he felt the same because he stared at me, a look of longing in his gaze. Before I knew it, the corners of his lips turned up and parted, revealing pearly whites.

That smile I love so much.


	3. My Sweet Alexander

A/N: So this fan fiction is legit just short stories and drabbles. I might make a regular story base fic later. I get these random moments of inspiration and so I write. Hope you guys like this collection. It'll have a lot of chapters whenever. Thanks for reading!

Short Magnus Drabble-

* * *

I stare into those piercing eyes of carmeal, getting lost in their depth. The eyes are the window to the soul, the keeper of emotions. Yet, as deep as they may be, they cannot hide everything. It was like diving into deep water, not knowing what lingered in its darkness. Other times it was shallow, easily seen but I wasn't afraid of what I may or may not find. Simply because I was ready for whatever tsunami may come my way. I was ready to take on the slowly brewing storm that consumed Alec. He may try to hide the pain, the torement, behind a hard mask but I knew him well. I have seen the many faces of Alec. Whether it was anger, sadness, confusion. I've seen them all. It didn't necassarily mean I understood every emotion he felt. Though I plan on getting to know them well. Living over 300 hundred years, I have experienced them myself in different ways.

Alec closed the distance between us, softly meeting his lips with mine with tender care and affection. My arms moved, finding placement on his shoulders and even under the fabric, I could feel his body tremble. His emotions were truly taking a toll on him and I understood why he suddenly felt the need to kiss me. He needed to feel grounded, to have something to keep him from crumbling away into nothingness. My sweet Alexander, the strong shadowhunter I have come to know, couldn't always remain strong. Even he had moments of weakness.

He pulled back and our eyes met once more.

My sweet Alexander, your eyes tell the story of your pain. Eyes so sorrowful, I feel I can drown just gazing into them...

Still, I will numb that pain with all the love I have for you. I will show you a world of happiness and though you can never truly forget the pain, I can give you something so much better.


	4. Bed Of Roses

°°°°° **_Bed Of Roses_ **°°°°°

* * *

Magnus stood in his loft with a cocktail in his hands. He stared at it a moment. He thought about Alec, his delicate, pale skin that shinned in the light, his full lips, his strong, firm chest and torso, the way his beautiful light hazel eyes light up in the sun and that smile that was as white as an angels feather. Alec was absolutely gorgeous on the outside but he was most breathtaking on the inside. He had a compassionate heart that loved with tenderness and affection. His soul was bright and pure. Magnus loved eveything about him even when Alec was angry, he was still a handsome man.

He set the drink down and walked towards his room where Alec was currently sleeping. He opened the door with caution as to not wake him and stepped in. The shadowhunter was bare chest laying on his back, head tilted to the side, hand resting comfortably over his heart. The covers rolled up to stop around his waist. Magnus let himself stare for a moment and the corners of his lips tilted up into a small smile. His sheets were silk red and made the perfect shade against Alecs skin. It made him think of roses and how they would look next to him. He formed an idea in his head.

He lifted his hand and made rose petals appear. They fell down, swirling slowly from the air. They found purchase on the floor and bed, touching Alecs skin. They fell on his chest and beside him. He then made a hundred roses appear as they wrapped around Alec, pressing up against his side's and leaving no part of the bed visible. The petals with the roses made a beautiful scene. Magnus stared in awe just how beautiful. He took out his phone and took a picture before stepping out. He stared at it as he set down on the chair and smiled.

Alec woke up an hour later wondering why he woke up in a bed of roses~


	5. It Doesn't Mean I Don't Love You

'I've learned, a century and more of time to come to understand, that the things in this world aren't easy. Even when they seem like they are. Everything has a effect with the choice we make. It has consequences, emotions to come with them, and it's either for the best or for the worst. Sometimes, we don't know which or if what we choose is right or wrong but in our hearts we lean towards what feels right, not knowing it's wrong. The heart moves in the direction it wants to be in but other times it has to back track in order to make a decision that needs to be made.

Alec, my love for you is like a raging river. Fast, swift, dangerous but above all it's continuous. I haven't felt for anyone as strongly as I have felt for you. That includes Camille. This love, it is new, it is fleeting. It is TRUE and it is all thanks to YOU that I was able to feel again. I love you more than I have anyone else. Always remember that. Hold my words close, lock them away in your heart and repeat them in your mind everyday.

Right now, I have to make my own choice and though it brings a deep ache in my chest, a phantom pain, I know it has to be done and I ask you to forgive me for it. I know that's asking alot...'

Alec read the note, eyes scanning over the paper as his hand shook. Orbs of hazel, reading words of departure, widen in disbelief. The light from the room lit up his eyes that sparkled like fine glass but it wasn't of happiness, instead pure sorrow. Magnus's words of goodbye written without actually saying them but he didn't need to. It was portrayed in the note perfectly clear. His chest restricted painfully tight, squeezing his fast beating heart and his lungs seemed to stop working all together, the air leaving them because his need to breath was cut off and it wasn't because of that air. It was Magnus.

The note fell from his hands. Like as if in slow motion, it fell forgotten to the floor and he remembered how to move. How to breath. His legs moved, carrying him out of his room with a single word leaving his parted lips. A name on the top of his tongue, emotion dripping from his tone; "MAGNUS!"

The paper laid there, glowing in the light with the last words written at the bottom:

'Remember, Alexander, that what I chose doesn't mean I don't love you. Quite the opposite. Please take care of yourself and I will think of you always.'

'My Love, Sweet Alexander,

I Love You.'


	6. You're Home

Alec worked feverishly at his desk, pin scribbling, gliding across paper from paper as he filled out countless reports. He had been stacked to the ceiling with work and it was starting to tire him. He let out a heavy, tired sigh, a noise coming from his throat and leaving his lips, expressing his exhaustion to the silent room. Being the head of the Institute was something he had always wanted but sometimes it could be hard. Especially since he was the one to fill the papers out every time. Not that he minded, not really, but it didn't take his thoughts off a certain Warlock. They stayed on one objective, one face, and that was Magnus Bane.

Two hours later, and he leaned back in his chair, dropping the pen from his hand and closing his eyes. All the reports were made and he could finally catch a breath. He allowed himself a moment of relaxation before neatly organizing the mess of papers, stacking them neatly on the desk. Standing up, he grabbed his jacket, sliding his arms through the sleeves and putting it one to rest comfortably over his shoulders. He walked out of the office, greeting Izzy on the way out of the Institute, and headed to Magnus's loft in both excitement and anticipation. He really wanted to see him.

Alec walked up the stairs and made it to the loft. He gently knocked on the door and waited for it to open. It couldn't come fast enough and when it slowly opened, and moments later his vision filled with the image of Magnus, the corners of his mouth tipped upward and he stared at the gorgeous man. Magnus's hair was slightly messy, face still had signs of sleep. He wore that blue shirt he loved so much and black pants. Alec took in the sight before him in awe.

"Alexander. You're home." Magnus's soft, loving voice floated into his ears, knocking him from his state of admiration and he walked up to the Warlock.

Alec leaned in and closed the unwanted distance between them, pressing his lips to Magnus's...

He had missed the Warlock.


	7. Apology Accepted

Magnus could feel Alec's eyes on his back, staring holes through him. He always knew when those beautiful hazel orbs found him the center of attention, maybe because Alec's gaze was always so intense that he could just feel it boring into him whether he was facing Alec or had his back to him. The room was silent, the air tense. Magnus focused on his routine, putting all his energy in concentrating on the small, round ball of magic floating between his hands. Back and forth, he moved with the grace of a swan. His hands hovered over it, guiding it in either direction, completely aware of Alec watching him from behind. Still, his movements were accurate, unwavering in his practice. He fought the urge to turn around and meet those eyes he loved staring into.

At the moment, he was still angry at Alec. He was pleased regardless that Alec had called off the wedding but finding out that he didn't do it exactly because he felt the same for Magnus but for his own vendetta, well, that hurt a little. He knew Alec did feel something for him, they both couldn't deny that, but he always understood it was something the young shadowhunter didn't quite understand. It wasn't too long ago he had been in love with Jace and those feelings couldn't just disappear over night. They were probably still very present in Alec's heart and it ached Magnus's own heart to know he wasn't the one Alec loved. Even if there was something between them, it wasn't the same love he felt for Alec.

"Magnus. Listen, I'm not good at apologies but, I'm sorry." Alec's rough voice cut through the quiet room, holding regret and sincerity.

Magnus almost faltered in his graceful movements. Almost. "For?" He asked, wanting to hear Alec's full apology.

He wanted to smirk at the agitation in Alecs tone when he next said, "Can you just knock that off for a minute," and Magnus couldn't help but to do as Alec- his annoyance was simply adorable- asked and easily threw the ball of magic backwards.

He didn't need to see Alec to know he leaned back as the magic passed him, hitting one of his many lamps. Not that it would have purposely hit him but Alec, If anything, was just as graceful as he was. He once again smirked, Alec was indeed very graceful.

He heard Alec sigh and footsteps approach the balcony. He still avoided looking at him.

"You were right. When I called off the wedding, that was for me." He admitted, arms leaned against the balcony. "Just this, it's all new." His voice changing to a tone of confusion.

Magnus finally turned to him, throwing His sleeveless jacket on and zipping it up. "This might come as a surprise but you're new for me too!" He stated honestly.

Magnus may have been immortal, a Warlock with more experience than you could get in a normal lifetime, but there are still things that ARE new for him. Like his feelings for Alec. He's been in love before but unlike those times, it was different with Alec. More intense. He couldn't explain the feelings that bubbles inside him when Alec was just in the same room as him. It felt amazing, yet scary, at the same time. Alec was a mystery to his heart and the electricity that sparks his soul. He was the air in his lungs, the beating in his chest. He was the person he loved and for the first time It was indeed a love he's never experienced before. It was a good feeling.

But Magnus was also a man that could hold a grudge, or at least, a minor one, when he was still angry.

Alec was saying something but Magnus was bound and determined to ignore him as much as he could at the moment. He proceed to walk past Alec but the later reached out, grabbing a hold of His arm. Magnus stopped, looking down at the hand that gripped his arm before looked up into Alec's eyes. He was frozen in place by the look he saw. Alec was staring intently at him, his gaze filled with regret. Magnus couldn't help but to look back down at their hands. At some point, Alec's had moved down to hold his. The warmth of his skin caused a shiver to crawl up his spine. Magnus found himself tightening his hand around Alecs, wanting to feel that warmth for a little bit longer.

"Magnus. Please. I'm sorry." Alec said again and whatever anger Magnus felt just melted away, replaced with a fondness he's only felt towards Alec.

"Apology accepted." He finally said and if he didn't completely falter in his composure before, then the smile he recieved right then definitely made his knees go weak.


	8. No Stranger To Pain

Magnus suddenly found the cocktail rather fascinating, watching as the contents within the wine glass swirled with the circular movement of his wrist. It formed a small twister and he couldn't help but think his own life was one. He was a man who lived over three hundred years, a man of time. He's witnessed horrible things as well as good, saw the many faces of people and felt all the emotions that made one cry, laugh, fear and love. His heart has known the beauty of compassion, affectionate as well as heartache and hatred. It broke and it mended and broke again. It was a constant pattern you call life. Living only to outlive, loving only to know true pain and making sacrifices so that the people you cared about was safe and sound. He's done, felt it all and every time his immortal soul dims and his heart shatters. It was easy to to fall in love, even easier to fall but shutting those feelings off was incredibly hard. Magnus may have shut his heart off to feeling for anoyone else for over a century but all It took was one man, one shadowhunter, to unlock those chains and completely steal it.

He closed his eyes, picturing the moment he first laid eyes on Alec Lightwood. The air in the room shifted and Magnus felt the change. He was thrown into a dumbfounded state as Alec passed him after throwing a perfectly accurate arrow past them. His eyes followed the man, taking in every detail. If you believe in love at first sight, he supposes you would call it that. Alec didn't need to speak, just the brief eye contact was enough to make his heart beat a little faster. A moment of silence, a single breath, and he felt their souls entwine, being brought together instantly. He saw the heartwarming smile Alec first graced him with and the slight stutter in his voice when he said they should go back.

For a moment, that beautiful image froze behind his closed lids and even in his mind he could not take his eyes off him. Alec was beautiful beyond words. Even a full blood red rose could not compare to the bright soul of Alec Lightwood. He was incredibly handsome on the outside but Alec had more than outward beauty. He was quite breathtaking on the inside, too. Compassionate, loving, affectionate, sometimes hard as well as soft. He had the qualities that true beauty was bred from.

Magnus placed the glass on the table and stood up. He felt the sudden need to see Alec. He walked to his room and quietly opened the door. He made sure not to be too loud as to not wake the body in his bed. He walked over, his steps slow, until his legs touched the bed. Magnus simply gazed down at Alecs sleeping form, his eyes soft. His love seemed peaceful in his sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest, the soft breaths leaving his parted lips, it was a side of Alec that not many people saw and Magnus was more than honored to see this side.

Slowly, all too gently, Magnus reached out, placing a gentle hand to the side of Alec's face, his body slightly hunched over the bed. Alec seemed to turn into the touch, causing a smile to form on the warlocks face. He stroked his cheek, his thumb going in circular motions. He wanted the moment to last forever, of his Alec sleeping the day away as he gave him tender touches. To see this picture for as long as he can. Alec was always so angelic whether he was awake or asleep. His angel.

Magnus leaned in, his movements still cautious and slow. He stopped inches away from Alec's face, their lips almost touching. He could feel the warm puffs of air caressing his skin. "Alec..." He whispered, closing the small distance between them and meeting their lips together, still just a ghost of a touch but it was enough.

He didn't know what the future would bring and he was no stranger to heartache and pain, but, as long as Alec was there, he would fight for as long as he can for the one that unlocked the key to his heart. The one who taught him to love once again.


	9. When Magnus Watches Videos

Magnus had been on YouTube ALL day. Mainly because he was surprised at the amount of uploads from Mundanes that centered around him and Alec. When Jace had told him about the internet and how YouTube was the perfect remedy to cure his boredom, well, Magnus just had to see for himself. His curiosity to what Mundanes did on a daily basis out weighed his need to sleep. Which what he was planning to do until he opened Jace's laptop- he had lended it to him seeing as Magnus didn't have one- and it was already on YouTube and a video, Alec's name being the title with 'walking on sunshine' beside it.

Magnus rose a brow and pushed play. As he watched the video, he couldn't help but think Alec was so uptight. He knew the shadowhunter was buried in work and was always so stressed but he never really knew how much. He laughed at some parts, shook his head on others. When Izzy stated Alec would disapprove of the mission and a few seconds later with Alec walking up to them and stating the same words Izzy knew he would say, well Magnus couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from the back of his throat.

Magnus hummed, a thought coming to him. Alec was suppose to be coming to the loft after he was done with the paper work at the institute. He wanted to see Alec smile. He needed to smile more and he thought maybe playing a harmless prank on him would give him just that. That, and for his own amusement. He was REALLY bored.

Magnus grinned. Closing the laptop, he set up the perfect trap for his sweet Alexander.

An hour later and Magnus heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, he was met with the beautiful face of Alec, who, leaned in and planted a butterfly kiss on Magnus's cheek before coming in. "Hey." He greeted, taking off his black jacket.

"Hey." He said back, walking back into the living room. "I have to call Jace, can you go get my phone? It should be on the table next to the bed."

Alec raised a brow. "Why?" He asked slowly, but did what Magnus asked yim, one more confused glance towards Magnus, and started walking into the bedroom.

"No reason at all." Magnus mumbled, puckering out his lips and snapping his fingers once he knew Alec entered the bedroom.

A few seconds later and Alec's deep, angry voice was music to the warlocks ears, making him laugh. It seemed his magic trick worked perfectly. The way Alec yelled, "MAGNUS," was both sweet and satisfying.

A moment later and Alec came back into the bedroom, his clothes soaking wet, strands of raven black hair sticking to his skin as drops fell from the ends. He glared at Magnus but the signs of a smile was evident, the tips of his mouth fighting to remain in a straight line but failing miserably.

Magnus turned around, smirking, satisfaction written in his expression. "Blame Jace. Afterall, if you weren't always so uptight, I wouldn't have to dump a bucket of water on you. And Jace wouldn't had to introduce me to fan videos."

"You didn't really need to call Jace, did you." Alec said knowingly, sighing and wiping a hand down his wet face.

"Nope."


	10. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Alec gazed up at the warlock, who's eyes of dark chocolate, pierced his of light hazel. They captured each others gaze and held it, never turning away. He reached up, hands of tenderness, touch of affection, and cupped Magnus's face. Skin as soft as silk and tone of caramel, he enjoyed the contact. The corners of his mouth slowly tipped upwards, happiness and admiration in the action, forming a genuine smile as he stared into those orbs he loved to look into. His thumb ran loving circles to his cheek, slowly carressing the spot over and over again as the soft music played through the loft.

Magnus smiled, his own hand reaching up and touching Alecs face. Beautiful lyrics played like a symphony orchestra through the speakers and filled the place with a gentle tune. He listened, the moment suddenly freezing in time and the picture embedded itself in his mind to look back on. Alec, his beautiful appearance, laid out on the bed under him, burned an image in his head. Such a perfect sight.

The song carried on and Magnus sung along;

"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you..."

Alecs smile widened, the words said, repeated, were so full of love and sincerity and Magnus's voice was as smooth as silk, making the man's voice that came from the speaker seem rough even though that wasn't the case. "I love you Magnus..." He whispered, tone holding just as much emotion as the song.

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus replied, leaning in and pressing tender lips to Alecs, kissing him affectionately.


	11. Afraid Of What I Would Lose

I stand, eyes staring out towards the city of Brooklyn, heart feeling heavier than usual, on the balcony of my loft. The lights lit up the world, piercing the night. Sky as dark, half full moon looming over as black and grey clouds surrounded it like a vail. The air warm against my skin. It swept by me, planted tender kisses to my face. It was a picture perfect scene in front of me, one I found myself captivated by. As the peace of the quiet night sent a wave of calmness through me. The silence making it very peaceful but as the minutes ticked by, I couldn't stop the thoughts that slowly rose from the back of my mind. Nor could I keep them from causing me a deep sadness.

I peered up, my heart starting to ache in my chest, my eyes start to water. For years, I have closed myself off to feeling anything. For anyone. I realized somewhere along the way that falling in love meant feeling pain later on. Being immortal, I've watched the people I care about die. Over and over again. The despair of loss, the tears or sorrow, the shattering of my heart, with each love lost. I felt the ache deep within my soul. I thought with time it got easier but the pain never does. The memories never fade, the thoughts never die and no amount of time can numb the years of heartache. Not a dozen drinks, not parties or clubs. Nothing.

I wanted to close my heart, throw away the key. Not because I was afraid to love but because of what I would lose. The heart wasn't invinsible and, with each painful memory, came a reminder of what it's went through. Each time it cracked a little more. It became broken, shattered instead of whole. I was afraid of it breaking beyond repair. That, one more hit and it would no longer feel warmth, only know cold...

The wall I put around my heart was not as strong as I thought. I believed it was like steel, unbreakable, unshakable. That it wouldn't crumble so easily. So I didn't think that it could fall, and certainly not by a simple glance at you. What I thought was indestructible, wasn't invinisible after all.

I wasn't afraid of love.

I was afraid of what I would lose.

But I couldn't help falling in love WITH YOU. Those fears, they became nothing because soon I realized, what I would come to fear most, was not being with you.


	12. You're Still You

Hey guys so I realise I haven't posted in so long lol well, the new 3B episodes inspired me and I have written quite a bit of these drabbles. Hope you like it.

SPOILERS for 3B! Do not read if you're not caught up to date!

Magnus peered out towards the city of lights that lit a way through the darkened night. His thoughts roamed as free as a bird to the sky, taking flight within the farthest corners of his troubled mind and plaguing him, their pursuit unmerciful. They were relentless and attacked his subconscious without falter as he found himself at their mercy. The grip they had on him was unchallenged as he doubted that, even as peaceful as the lasting night was, they would be put to rest anytime soon. They weighed heavily over his fragile heart. Brought with them were images of before when he was capable of wielding magic as naturally as it was for his lungs to consume air. The ability to breathe, however, seemed more natural than his will to silence his restless demons. Quite frankly, it was impossible to tune them out no matter how much he longed to feel at ease while he stood out on his balcony to feel the warm breeze place soothing kisses to his mocha skin.

The light wind blew past him, entangling his dark strands and causing them to perform a small, ungraceful dance.

His lids slowly slipped closed when he started to relax to natures positive effect, from the feeling of peace that slowly washed over him from his placement against the railing. His magic had always been a part of him, what made him, HIM and the sudden loss of something that had been with him since birth was not only difficult to comprehend but was now a forced reality he was made to live in. Magnus had to get accustomed to the Mundane way of life and he wasn't sure how he could move on as this new 'person'. To settle for being 'normal' when he certainly was not. To know that he would now have to go through life mortal was quite the unwanted wake up call for him. He partied, flaunted over men and woman that peeked his interest, lived well over three hundred years without the worry of aging and growing crows feet, of not thinking much about the afterlife but this new revolution came to him as eye opener. As much time as he possessed before was now cut entirely short by mortality.

He understood that Alec was trying to get him to see that his magic was not what defined him, made him the person he was, not entirely, but he also knew the hunter couldn't possibly fathom his emotions and just how much it effected him to have lost the one thing he always had when he hadn't anything, or anyone, else. He wasn't sure he could even put it into words how so. Magnus simply resorted to keeping quiet and not try to explain how he now felt. Which entailed helplessness, uselessness, all the things he wasn't before. That was quite certain the moment he was incapable of fending off Iris, instead becoming her captive and causing more problems for his beloved than were necessary. He should have hanged back like Alec had suggested instead of choosing to fulfill his need of being of assistance regardless of the dangers that lied ahead but the hope of being needed was more overpowering than the concern of getting hurt or worse.

And so the warnings of being a casualty instead of a asset were highly ignored to quench his thirsts.

Slowly, Magnus let his heavy lids raise to reveal deep brown orbs filled with unseen emotions that swirled inside of him like a twister to land. They were quite destructive and could have a deadly impact on his sanity. Absorbed in his silent self loathing, the sound of the front door, it's hinges whining in protest, didn't register to him. Nor did the approaching footsteps that followed shortly after the soft click of the door closing. It wasn't until they came to a stop beside him did he realize that he was no longer alone on the balcony. His eyes didn't need to slide over to see who it was as he already knew the person occupying the space beside him already. The silence went on still, like it had for hours on end, until it was finally interrupted by his soft voice, "You're home late. Did everything go well?" He asked in hopes that initiating a conversation would help put a temporary halt to his still lively thoughts.

He waited for the reply, to hear the man' sweet voice and when it did finally reach his ears Magnus once again closed his eyes as it was like the gentle stroking of piano keys that played a beautiful Symphony Orchestra. It was both reassuring as well as calming the moment Alec replied, "Yeah. We need to talk."

Usually that line was cause for alarm as most couples thought the worse when it was quoted but Magnus didn't get the sudden urge to worry about what they may mean seeing as he had faith in their relationship.

Still, he opened his eyes and glanced beside him at the hunter. They were questioning, yet, somehow knowing, like he knew where the talk was heading and he didn't want to discuss it. He was reminded enough of his powerless state with the constant use of reminders.

"Alexander. I am tired. I think this is a conversation to be had another day?" He suggested in a friendly manner as his tone was more exhausted than anything else but as the man turned to walk back inside the loft he found his arm grabbed and looked to see Alec' hand gently grasping just above his elbow.

Magnus locked gazes with the hunter. Light hazel captured that of dirt and he found himself frozen, unable to look away from the deep pools of sympathy. That was what he saw when staring into Alec' but there was something else that was just as strong shining in those eyes he admired so much. Determination? Conviction? Love? He couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion he saw amongst that one but he knew if he continued to look into them that he would surely drown in their depth. So he went to avert his attention elsewhere. Unfortunately, Alec read his mind it seemed because a hand was brought up to rest against his cheek to keep him from shifting his eyes towards a different direction. The palm against his skin radiated warmth. His heart started to accelerate the second Alec moved forward. The small rift between them slowly closed as the hunter leaned in. Magnus' closed his eyes almost mechanically as he melted into the sudden movement of pressing lips to his. It was a soft, tender kiss that made his knees weak from the sheer affection behind the action.

After a minute they left and he felt slightly disappointed. He should have known that words would have then followed but even if he had the ones that drifted out from in between Alec' lips had enough force behind them to make him stop breathing all together. He listened to them all the while denying the fact that even behind closed lids tears, that were kept at bay for too long, had formed and caused small droplets to escape through his eyelashes to trail down his cheeks. He wasn't sure why now they decided to break free from his controlled hold but it was the emotion laced in the hunters proclamation that caused all the inner pain he felt to finally become too much. As it was the words;

"Your magic may be gone but the person you are isn't. You're still Magnus. You're still the person I fell in love with, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. That didn't change and it never will. Magnus. I LOVE you. With or without your magic."

Magnus let out a quiet sob...


End file.
